Harry Potter and the American Mages
by Dana Light
Summary: A group of transfer students from America have arrived at Hogwarts to stir things up a bit. Anything could happen with these strange witches and wizards. *note: this is an edited version of an old story of mine.


_Hi there, readers! I'm soo glad you chose to read this fanfic! This is just something I came up with one late night when I was actually supposed to be working on another story.(I almost got killed by one of my friends over this story so you better be glad I'm a very, very brave person!) Since this is only a one-shot I'll only continue it if I get enough reviews. And when I say reviews, I mean __good__ reviews... Anywho... Read, enjoy (hopefully), review __(please)__, repeat with next story!_

_**Chapter 1**_

Tiffany pulled her trunk down the isle of the train looking for an empty compartment. _Ah, here's one..._ She slid open the door and stepped inside. Lugging her trunk in after her, she closed the door behind her. The young blonde lifted her hand-me-down trunk and began to put it on the luggage rack. "OW!" Tiffany pulled back hastily and almost fell off the seat she was standing on. Setting her trunk on the seat across from her, she stood up and peered into the darkness of the space between the ceiling and the luggage rack. There, rubbing her head, sat a brunette- only about a year younger than herself. She appeared to have been sleeping there.

"Um, h-hello," Tiffany stammered, wondering what this girl was doing up here. "Hm... Oh, hello." The girl seemed slightly distracted. She rubbed her head one last time then slipped down onto the seat opposite from Tiffany. She picked up the blonde's trunk and began to help her slide it into place on the rack. After they had accomplished that feat they sat down one across from the other. The brown-haired girl gave a friendly smile and a quick nod before turning her attention to the scenery rushing by their window- giving Tiffany a chance to look the girl up and down. She wore a pair of loose black cargo pants and a black tank top. She seemed friendly enough, though she was just a _little_ distant.

"My name's Tiffany. What's yours?" She offered a hand and gave a friendly smile. The brunette shook her hand and returned the smile, "My name's Dana. Nice to meet you." ... back to the window... "So... Would you mind telling me what you were doing up there?" Tiffany asked, gesturing to the luggage rack above. Without looking away from the window the girl answered simply, "I was sleeping. It was more comfortable."...silence...

"Mind if I join you?" A red-haired girl had poked her head inside the compartment. "Of course you can!" Tiffany said then added in an undertone, "This girl's starting to freak me out. She's hardly said a word to me since we sat down _and_ I found her sleeping in the luggage rack!"

"Yeah she does that... The name's Zoe by the way..." the red-head said offering a hand. "Nice to meet you, Zoe. My name's--wait did you say_ know _her?" Tiffany asked, shocked. "Why yes I do! We both moved here from America," Zoe said with a proud smile. "Wait, let me guess- Tennessee?" Tiffany asked smiling

"Mm hm. How'd you know?" Zoe asked. "I recognized the accent. I used to live there- at least, until this year. I'm just _slightly_ pissed off at my parents for making me move right after my first year at school. And I had just gotten used to the school, too," Tiffany said.

Zoe smiled, "So, what did you say your name was again?" She smiled teasingly- the girl had never made it past the fact that Zoe knew the strange girl. The blond blushed as she answered, "Tiffany... My name's Tiffany."

Dana interrupted without looking away from the window, "We're almost there..." A confused look crossed Tiffany's face, "I thought this was your first year here. How do you know?" The brunette jumped and looked around as if she had been in a trance. "Hm? Did you say something?" Zoe shot her a warning glare, "Well, if we're almost there then we'd better change!" Tiffany glanced between the two, a confused look plastered on her face. She dropped the subject, shaking her head, and stood up to change into her school robes.

I hope you enjoyed this story. I hope you review. I hope you read more of my stories. I hope you enjoy those stories. And I hope you review those stories. Goodbye...


End file.
